Just Old Memories
by Percyjacksonpovs
Summary: It's time for a reunion of the great and wonderful seven. Though, it won't go as you may think it will. A short one-shot. Leo-centric.


**Before you read this I warn you: It's sad. I literally started bawling my eyes out when I wrote this. Please, no hate on my story. But you can say that it ripped your heart out. That I'm fine with. **

**Oh and one quick little thing, you have to infer for this story.**

* * *

The sun shined brightly in the small forest. Leo walked through, the grass crunching underneath his old, worn out shoes, his legs creaking under his weight. He hummed the tune of a song he didn't know, and observes the trees that surrounded him. He finally came up to the small pasture that held his closest friends. A small smile appeared on Leo's face, as he walked towards them. "Hello," he said, as he lowered himself into the green grass. His joints creaked as they were bent. He looked around, his smile widening. "I haven't seen you guys in a while." The sun shone in his eyes, but he didn't care. He moved a white curl out from his face and sighed. His hair was all white, no black left to it. "How long has it been, since we've been all together?" Leo remembered the day that they had all come together. The Argo II had once been magnificent, it once held the seven most powerful demigods in the world. "A long, long time," he said, answering his own question. The wind blowed in his face, and Leo felt relived. His sweater was staring to cling to his body in the heat of the sun. He wished that he could still wear a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, but it would be odd now to wear one. Leo sighed and looked up at his friends. "Do you remember the Squidzilla attack? Or when Charybids came aboard?" He chuckled at the memory. The memories were a bit blurry, but he remembered what happened. Leo thought about all the times they what been attacked, from evil coffee drinks, to a strange man with dolphin sidekicks. His demigod life was just weird. "Remember when I was the seventh wheel? What am I saying? I still am!" Leo looked at his friends and his smiled faded. Jason was to his right, Piper lying next to him. Next was Percy, close to Annabeth. She lied next to Frank, who was near Hazel. They were all in a circle, facing Leo. He sighed, and stared at his friends. "It's been 75 years since the war." He remembered the war well, it was life threatening. Leo's role was simple, distract the monsters and pulverize anyone that one close to the doors. "I have to say one thing though, I don't regret any of it," his voice cracking as he said it. His voice had grown weak over the years, his vocal cords getting tired from all the jokes he had once told. It was true, not a single moment or decision he regretted. How could he? It all worked out in the end. "Not a single bit," he chuckled. He remembered his demigod life, the crazy mixed up world he had been sucked into. Leo tried to remember all the monsters he fought, all the witty comebacks he made, all the friends he lost along the way. "My powers have weakened," he said, holding out his hand. A small spark was there, then a small fire that died after a moment. He sighed and looked around at the scenery. The sun was shining brightly now, over his head. Leo pulled a small piece of grass out of the ground. He held it between his fingers, then let it fly off into the wind. "We need to come together more often," he said, not taking his eyes off of the piece of grass. Leo solemnly smiled towards his friends. "I want to see your faces again." He pushed his arms off of the ground and tried to get his knees to support his weight. He unbent his knees and he was standing before them. Leo stared at the grass that curled around the six small pieces of stone. He had carved them himself, he knew the dates and names by heart. When he had carved them, he lost a piece of himself. A piece of his old life. Each stone reflected the person beneath it. "I miss you all, so much." Leo left the small pasture, not knowing that in one week, he would have his old curly black hair, his old joints that could run miles, his old voice that could tell many jokes, his old friends who he had lost, oh so long ago. He would finally see them again, after 75 years.

* * *

**What did I tell you?**


End file.
